Arrival of a Return
by WolfieStar
Summary: First Grossology fan fic and a request story by Grossology Fanatic. Lab Rat and Ty meet a new girl and both have a crush on her. Abby sees Kid Rot again, and he's just as obsessed as ever, but his obsession gets dangerous and Jeoperdizes everyone.
1. Chapter 1

****

A request fic by Grossology Fanatic. Yes, I had watched the show a few times, but never thought of writing a fan fic for it. Well, guess this is a good excuse.

**I don't own Arianna or Grossology.**

* * *

"Who is that?" Abby Archer whispered to her brother. She glanced across the hall, seeing a strange girl struggling to open a locker. It puzzled her, for she has never seen this person before, and she knew everyone in the school. 'Must be a new girl' the red head mused.

"A new girl, maybe." Ty echoed her thoughts, placing his book and B- science project in his locker and walking over to her. Abby stayed where she was, having not much interest in a new student. For the last time she had gotten close to a newbie, he had left her and nearly destroyed her. She did not want to take another chance.

"Hey!" Ty's cheerful voice rang through the halls, startling the girl. She jumped and looked at him slowly.

"Um, hi . . ."

"You new here?"

"Yeah."

"What's your name?"

"Arianna. Your's?"

"Ty! Hey, want me to walk you to your next class?" Ty smiled gently, glancing at her schedule. "Cool, you have the same classes as me!"

"That's nice." she said simply, staring at him. "Yeah, I kinda don't know anything about the school yet. You wouldn't mind helping me?"

"No, not at all." Ty smiled, taking her arm and pulling her towards the classroom. Abby watched with a snort of disgust. The look in Ty's eyes were simply gross, and she vowed to mention that look again when needed in an argument.

* * *

**Short yes, but tell me what you think haha (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry it's so short, so busy and trying to do other projects. Bare with me.**

* * *

"I'll show you around!" the raven haired teen grinned as he led the new girl throughout the school. His sister just rolled her eyes and scoffed at his pathetic behavior. Whenever he could get his grubby hands on a girl, he jumped at the chance. Sickening. She turned on her heels and left to let her immature younger brother drool over that . . . _thing._

The girl watched him as Ty led her to the social studies class. "Hey, where are you from anyways?"

"Um . . . Somewhere?"

"Wise guy eh?" he laughed as he turned around. "Come on. The bells gonna ring any minute!" but he stopped and smirked and look at her, a 'dirty' look on his face. "Tell me where you came from beautiful."

Arianna blushed and mumbled, "Mobile, Alabama . . ."

"Why'd ya move?"

"Um . . ." she looked away. "My dad had to move."

"Ah." Ty nodded slowly, then grabbed her by her arm, yanking her along. He kept an arm firmly around her shoulders, holding her tightly. He couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief when she didn't move away.

"How is school here?"

"Well, like a normal high school. Crappy teachers, lots of homework . . . A handful of primadonas and bullies. The usual."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, but there are some good things. Clubs, sports, science fairs." Ty's eyes seemed to light up at the mention of his favorite extra curricular activity.

"Ooh!" Arianna grinned along with him. "I _love science _fairs!"

"Really?" Ty became ecstatic. "Wanna help me with this year's?"

"I'd love to!"

"Great!" today was a wonderful day for Ty Archer.

Not so much for Abby Archer. She had been grumbling angrily to herself as she escorted herself to the courtyard of the school. It was free period, she could go where she wished. A certain calming appeal went through her whenever she was here. It was nice.

She sat down, staring at the water in the small pond. As she closed her eyes, she didn't noticed someone slithering up to her and hovering over her body. Before she could react a blow to her chest knocked her off the bench. Yelping she snapped her head up and gasped to see Kid Rot hovering over her.


	3. Chapter 3

Abby jumped up, her chest throbbing with pain. She winced and leaned forward, holding her chest, willing the pain to go away. She reached into her backpack, but cursed when nothing was inside it. She looked up with a shocked expression to see Kid Rot holding the goop shooter and laughing as he spun it around with his hand.

"Looking for this?" he laughed, throwing it a few yards away under a bench. Abby hissed, then made a grab for it, but it slid under her fingers. Kid Rot tackled her down to the ground, grabbing her arms and pinning them to her sides. He grinned a cat like grin as she struggled to break free.

"Let me go!" Abby growled, her body becoming rigid as she attempted to get out of his grip.

"Why should I? You're so distracting." he hissed as he stood up, slowly dragging her to the small pond of the courtyard. She gasped, and attempted to kick away, but he was too strong. Without hesitation, he slammed her head into the pond without giving her a chance for a deep breath. Her chest hurt already from broken ribs, her lungs screaming for air.

Once she became limp, he lifted her up, and threw her to the side, no longer interested in her. He sighed, the life around him rotting as he turned to look at her. He wasn't sure weather to leave her there or take her with him. He walked over to her, looking at her.

"Oh, my Abby." he purred, his fingers running through her hair. "My dear Abby; Why do you hate me like this? I honestly and truly love you." he pursed his lips, then lifted her up and hauled her over his shoulder like a sack of flour.


	4. Chapter 4

Abby jumped up, her chest throbbing with pain. She winced and leaned forward, holding her chest, willing the pain to go away. She reached into her backpack, but cursed when nothing was inside it. She looked up with a shocked expression to see Kid Rot holding the goop shooter and laughing as he spun it around with his hand.

"Looking for this?" he laughed, throwing it a few yards away under a bench. Abby hissed, then made a grab for it, but it slid under her fingers. Kid Rot tackled her down to the ground, grabbing her arms and pinning them to her sides. He grinned a cat like grin as she struggled to break free.

"Let me go!" Abby growled, her body becoming rigid as she attempted to get out of his grip.

"Why should I? You're so distracting." he hissed as he stood up, slowly dragging her to the small pond of the courtyard. She gasped, and attempted to kick away, but he was too strong. Without hesitation, he slammed her head into the pond without giving her a chance for a deep breath. Her chest hurt already from broken ribs, her lungs screaming for air.

Once she became limp, he lifted her up, and threw her to the side, no longer interested in her. He sighed, the life around him rotting as he turned to look at her. He wasn't sure weather to leave her there or take her with him. He walked over to her, looking at her.

"Oh, my Abby." he purred, his fingers running through her hair. "My dear Abby; Why do you hate me like this? I honestly and truly love you." he pursed his lips, then lifted her up and hauled her over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

* * *

**Suggest ideas please.**


End file.
